


Morning with Markson

by ronthesloth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Casual Sex, Caught, Fluff, M/M, Masturbating, Needy Jackson, Needy Mark, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft sex, jark, markson, this is my first time ok, what even, writer mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronthesloth/pseuds/ronthesloth
Summary: Jackson woke up with a hard on pressed up against Mark's butt. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend so he decided to take care of his business on his own.





	Morning with Markson

 

Jackson woke up when he realised his was dick was very hard and was pressed up against his boyfriend, Mark. He tried removing himself from Mark but when he attempted to move Mark shifted and his butt pressed harder against Jackson's dick causing the younger to whine. He glanced over on the clock; it was 9:45 am. Jackson bit his lip trying not to wake his boyfriend. Mark didn't get to bed until 6 am this morning. He was a writer and had a deadline to reach so he was very busy for the past two weeks. Which explains Jackson's angry dick. Jackson waited until Mark was fully asleep before attempting to move again.

Mark was a very light sleeper and could wake up by the sound of a knock and Jackson really wanted to older to sleep in and catch up on his lack of sleep. By Jackson's second attempt, he was free from Mark's soft and amazing ass. His hand slowly crept down to reach his boxers and moaned when he made contact with his painfully hard dick. Jackson bit his lip trying to keep as quiet as possible when he slipped his hand into his boxers. He slowly wrapped his hand around his dick and moved in a pumping motion. Jackson could feel his body getting hotter as he got closer to cumming. His mouth was wide open as he could feel himself inching closer to his release.

"What are you doing?" Jackson's heart dropped when he heard his boyfriend's voice, stopping all motions. His head snapped towards Mark only to see a deep smirk on his face. 

"I..." Jackson was loss for words. What was he gonna say? Yeah I was jacking off while you, my boyfriend, was asleep next to me. No big deal. 

"Do you need some help?" Mark said as he moved towards Jackson, not giving him time to answer before he comfortably settled himself in betweens Jackson's thigh, removing the heavy duvet from their bodies. Jackson's hips uncontrollably thrusted forward when the air hits his heated dick. Mark gave a tiny chuckle before suddenly wrapping his lips around Jackson's head which made Jackson's body tensed up.

"You're so hard, babe." Mark says as his hand pump Jackson's dick. Jackson was usually the vocal one in bed but he was too busy trying not to instantly release all over his boyfriend.

"Have you been patiently waiting for me?" Mark said as he kissed the tip of Jackson's dick causing him to jerk forward. "Have you?" Mark asked again when the younger didn't reply.

"Ye-yes" Jackson stuttered. He was completely shaken. Where did this confident side came from? Not that he was complaining, it was hot as fuck. Mark had always been the shy and silent type in bed so this was very surprising.

Mark wrapped his mouth around Jackson's dick again and bobbed his head up and down. Jackson could feel himself getting closer to releasing for the second time this morning and moaned louder to encourage the older to keep going. Jackson's hand reached forward and wrapped it around Mark's soft brunet hair and gently pulling it, making Mark moan.

Mark dragged his tongue along the veins on Jackson's dick before wrapping his lips around Jackson's shaft again. Jackson could feel the tip of his dick hit the back of Mark's throat and without any warning, Jackson released in the older's mouth. Mark swallowed it all and kept on sucking Jackson's tip which drove Jackson crazy. Jackson was a panting mess while Mark jerk off his own dick. Jackson noticed the other pleasuring himself silently before he decided to return the favour. 

Jackson gently pushed Mark down on the bed and this time it was Jackson's turn to rest comfortably between the older's thighs. Mark's dick was very hard and red, making Jackson's mouth water. Jackson looked up to see a blush creeping up Mark's face. He leaned down and lick the older's leaking tip. Mark moaned and buried hid head further against his pillow. Mark's chest was rapidly rising and falling. Jackson reached up to tweak the older's nipple which made him almost scream out in pleasure. "Jackson.. ke-keep doing t-that.. Ah!" Mark tried to contain his moan, afraid he'd be too loud.

"Moan for me, baby. I want everyone to know how only I can make you feel." Jackson said as he wrapped his mouth around Mark and hands rubbing the other's nipple. Mark was fidgeting a lot that Jackson had to hold his thighs apart. 

"Stop. Stop" Mark suddenly said. Jackson stopped all his movements and looked at Mark, wondering if he hurt the elder in any way.

"I want you to fuck me." Mark suddenly blurted out. 

Without any further delay Jackson rushed to get lube from the drawer next to the bed and instantly lubed his fingers generously. Mark remained eye contact with Jackson as he slowly spread his legs apart. He felt a familiar sensation shoot straight to his groin and Jackson could feel himself getting hard again. He slowly walked up to Mark and sat down in front of the elder. Jackson silently looked at Mark, asking for permission before sticking a finger in Mark's pretty hole. Mark flinched at the uncomfortable sting before slowly relaxing. Jackson slowly added another finger before scissoring Mark. Soon Jackson was working his way to his third finger and Mark started whining. "Jackson, I'm ready, hurry." 

Jackson leaned forward to capture his lips and Mark didn't hesitate to open his mouth for Jackson. Mark gasped when he felt Jackson's tip entered Mark. Once Jackson was fully in Mark, he stayed completely still, waiting for Mark to feel comfortable. Mark gave Jackson the signal for him to move and Jackson moaned loudly when he felt how tight Mark was. The friction they felt when Jackson was thrusting was unexplainable. It has been too long since they both have had some action.

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's torso, nails digging down his skin, hard. Mark lips found their way to Jackson's neck and started to gently bite down. Mark's tongue felt amazing and Jackson couldn't contain his moans, his thrusts became sloppier and his eyes were tightly shut. Mark moved towards Jackson's collarbone, knowing how Jackson loves it so much. Jackson's arm moved between their hot sweaty bodies and started to jerk Mark off. Mark started clenching which tells Jackson that he was close. Jackson's hands move faster and with slight jerk, hot fluid landed all over Jackson's hands and chest. Jackson didn't stop as he was still close. He kept pushing and pushing even though Mark was very sensitive, trying to reach his orgasm before he released it all in Mark. Both of them panting, Jackson leaned down to kiss the other.

"Thank you" Jackson mumbled. After they calmed down, Jackson pulled himself out of Mark and they flinched at the sensitivity. Mark's eyes were droopy and Jackson held him tight before both of them drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes what did i do. this is my first time writing a smut/fic whatever this is. i hope this isn't as bad as i think it is lol okay bye
> 
> \+ i'm going to hell for writing this while i'm fasting.


End file.
